


Connection

by vange



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-30
Updated: 2011-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-22 00:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vange/pseuds/vange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A self-destructive, Dilaudid-using Reid indulges Nathan's violent sexual fantasies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connection

The psychologists were thrilled that Reid offered to spend the weekend with Nathan. Reintroducing him to society, healthy interaction, insight into the dangerous mind, etc, etc. He wasn't really paying attention to what was coming out of his mouth. It didn't matter next to the gnawing at the back of his mind that needed to be shut up. And if he couldn't have the Dilaudid and couldn't have a case and couldn't even have Ethan's halfhearted attempt at romance when he just needed to get fucked up then he was going to take whatever distraction he could get.

And god, Nathan was a good distraction. They ended up in Reid's apartment, it was ridiculous to pretend it was going to end any other way, and when he was pouring Nathan his third glass of wine (it wasn't really corrupting the innocent since Nathan wasn't innocent at all) he finally noticed how his hands were shaking. Nathan was staring at them nervously and Reid had to fight the urge to hide them.

"Are you okay?" Nathan asked quietly and averted his eyes. The profiler in Reid noted the avoidance of eye contact and the defensive body language as the rest of him noticed how nice Nathan's face look partly shadowed by his hair. It was getting long, the doctors probably didn't let patients around scissors too much, but it was still tempting and soft and Reid had to crush the desire to touch it.

"I'm taking personal time. There was a bad case." He drained the last of his wine. He was several glasses ahead of Nathan, just drunk enough to ignore the guilt over it.

"Oh," Nathan said. He finally looked up at Reid and licked his chapped lips. Reid swallowed hard, telling himself he was not enjoying how Nathan was looking at him.

"I shot a suspect." Reid didn't know why he was confessing. Maybe part of him thought that Nathan's own violent tendencies would justify his own. Or maybe he just wanted to be wanted by someone, even if it was just some poor, sick kid.

"Did he die? Was there blood and stuff?" Reid nodded. "Why did you do it?"

"Because he was torturing me."

That finally did it. Reid let Nathan push him back on the couch and shove his tongue into Reid's mouth, inexperienced and desperate. When Reid grabbed Nathan's hair, pulling it to force him into a less brutal kiss Nathan immediately struggled, clawing Reid's sides.

 _Virgin_ , Reid's helpful mind contributed. _Can't get it up for anything but violence. And you can't get it up without drugs._ He shoved the voice to the back, instead moving to pull at Nathan's sweater, needing to feel skin because he was starved for touch. Nathan was awkward but cooperative until he was down to his undershirt. Then he jerked away, suddenly self conscious and Reid realized he was hiding his arms and the long, white scars running down from his wrists. Reid snorted as he tried to hold back his hysterical laughter at how shy you could be over petty things next to the naked, bloody corpses he was paid to stare at.

It pissed Nathan off, and he punched Reid in the chest. Reid made an indignant noise before Nathan interrupted him with an angry growl and shoved Reid down hard, yanking his head back by the hair to bite down on his neck. Reid instinctively struggled, which just spurred Nathan on more, grabbing Reid's throat and squeezing while he rutted against Reid's hips. Reid's body was weak from neglect and dizzy from the wine so it wasn't much of a fight. Instead he spread his legs, pulling Nathan in closer and pushing back against the rhythmless violence. His weak cries were drowned out by Nathan's wheezing pants. He sounded on the edge of hyperventilating before finally letting out a pained groan and shuddering on top of Reid. Pathetically, his shaking collapse was what finally sent Reid over the edge.

They laid clinging together slowly coming down. Nathan tucked his face into the space between Reid's shoulder and neck, breathing shallowly. Reid really hoped he wasn't going to cry because if he did he was going to lock himself in the bathroom and shoot up until he could forget the entire evening.


End file.
